


you're my home

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ugh, and im okay with that, that's all i write, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: With your boyfriend touring around the world singing his heart out, you should have expected the obvious- that he would eventually strain his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, thanks to ma friend coldyoungheart, who has amazing fics that you should check out, for looking over this and giving me some ideas!!!

With your boyfriend touring around the world singing his heart out, you should have expected the obvious- that he would eventually strain his throat.

So that’s how you find yourself in the tiny kitchen on your tourbus with your pouting boyfriend while everyone else is away.

As you finish making a cup of tea, you feel someone wrapping their arms around you. You jump slightly, spilling a bit of boiling hot water on your skin. You yelp, whacking Dan’s arm as you shake your hand.

“Thanks a lot, asshat,” you grumble, scrunching your nose up at him. He looks mildly amused, and like he’s about to say something before he realizes he can’t. His slight smile slips off his face as he sighs. He takes your burnt hand, rubbing it softly before kissing it lightly to apologize.

“Aww, ba-by,” you coo at him, rubbing your hand across his cheek, thumb running under his eye as if to catch a non-existent tear. “You’ll be fine soon if you soothe your throat.”

He rolls his eyes, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and holding you in the other. You pass him the tea with a “careful, it’s hot” to which he raises his eyebrows in a “no shit” manner.

As he quietly sips his tea, you take a look around the tour bus. It’s pretty messy, with cables for laptops and charger strewn around and plugged in every socket available. It’s endearing, though. It feels like home, or as close as you can get to home in a totally different country.

You fiddle with your sweater sleeves- or is it  _ his  _ sweater?- as you look at the fog outside the windows. You’re suddenly grateful that you decided to wear the oversized sweater, because you can feel your palms getting clammy.

You turn back to look at your boyfriend, who is staring out the window, large hand gripping his mug. You admire his features, noticing his high cheekbones and scruffy jawline.He turns towards you, owlish eyes blinking tiredly.

“You should get some sleep,” you comment. “You look pretty tired.”

He shrugs, smiling slightly. You roll your eyes, shuffling over to him and wrapping your arms around him as you bend down to kiss his forehead. He closes his eyes for a second, eyes fluttering lethargically open.

“Get some sleep, babe,” you murmur, melting into the heat of his body.

He sets his mug down and grasps your back, suddenly pulling you back onto the couch with him. You muffle a yelp as you knock your head into his, and he grunts in apology.

It’s not long, though, before you’ve dozed off in his warmth. You’re only awoken by the slamming of cabinets, and, in your half-asleep state, you burrow closer into your pillow. You hear a raspy chuckle, which causes you to open your eyes and realize the pillow you were nuzzling isn’t a pillow, but instead is your now-awake boyfriend.

He looks at you with sleepy eyes, smiling at you as he looks down from his phone.

“Hey,” he rasps, clearing his throat and wincing.

You put a lazy finger up to his lips.

“Shhh, don’t talk,” you reprimand him, trying to scowl but failing as he attempts to kiss your finger.

“Awwww, how  _ adorable _ ,” says Kyle, who had been banging open cabinets in an attempt to find something.

“Shut up,” you laugh, scrunching your nose. Dan has a small smile on his face, shaking his head as he scrolls on his phone.

You snuggle closer to him, wrapping your legs around him and spooning him like a little koala bear. He turns off his phone and folds his body easily to yours, pressing his stubbly cheeks onto your neck. You flinch a bit before relaxing, breathing in sync with him, feeling the comforting beat of his heart. It’s paradise.

That is, until Kyle ruins it.

“Hey, you two, have you even done anything useful today?”

“Go away, mum,” is Dan’s mumbled reply as he further nuzzles into your neck.

You open one eye drowsily and glare at Kyle.

“I’m jus’ saying,” He rolls his eyes, raising his hands up in resignation. He walks away, leaving you in the silence of the bus.

“I miss home a bit,” Dan says, lightly scratching your back. You hum in agreement, yawning.

“Or, I suppose, I miss the privacy of home,” he grumbles, looking in the direction Kyle went off to. “I don’t miss home because..” He trails off, closing his eyes.

You poke him. “Because what?”

He looks at you, straight into your eyes, and says, “You’re my home.”

You coo, putting your hand on his cheek, “ _ Awwwww _ .” He smiles down at your arm that’s wrapped around him.

You lean up to his ear and whisper, “You’re my home too.”

You hear Kyle’s groan from the other room.

“ _ Gross _ .”


End file.
